


Misleading

by maggiellezk



Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Canon Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Iwaizumi menyeret masuk Oikawa ke ruang klub.Pakaian mereka berantakan.Member Aoba Johsai VBC mikir yang iya-iya.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140365
Kudos: 4





	Misleading

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
> Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru, Aoba Johsai VBC
> 
> Warning :  
> -Nyaris bl  
> -Bikin sesat  
> -Humornya jatuh bodo

Hari itu kegiatan klub voli Seijoh belum dimulai. Sangat aneh memang karena biasanya pukul segini mereka sudah main minimal dua  _ set. _ Namun, keabsenan sang kapten yang menghilang bersama si  _ ace  _ kelas tiga, Iwaizumi, merupakan penyebab utama tertundanya latihan. Hal ini sangat jarang terjadi mengingat biasanya dua orang itu selalu hadir lebih dulu dan memicu keributan kecil.

_ Tapi kalau ada waktu buat malas-malasan seperti ini, ya apa boleh buat? Nikmati sajalah.  _ Seluruh anggota yang tengah nangkring di ruang klub sepertinya sedang sehati. Pelatih juga sedang tidak bisa menghadiri latihan untuk rapat staf dadakan. Belum lagi, cuaca panas di luar yang dibawa oleh bulan Juni benar-benar ampuh membuat orang mengidamkan kipas angin atau  _ AC _ dan menyantap es krim. Namun, karena ruang klub tak memiliki keduanya, alhasil para anggota hanya baring ria di lantai.

"Iwa-chan, pelan-pelan. Aku enggak bisa jalan, tahu!"

Pekikan itu spontan menarik atensi mereka. Semuanya kompak bangun dan menoleh ke arah pintu, asal suara rengekan Oikawa yang khas.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Kusokawa! Dibilang diam saja, enggak usah banyak melawan."

O … oh, ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Dua entitas penyebab keributan itu akhirnya muncul di layar panggung (pintu masuk ruang klub). Mereka terlihat sangat berantakan. Bahkan Matsukawa yakin celana Iwaizumi kelihatan melorot. Tangan kanan sang  _ ace  _ tampak memegang sesuatu. Itu Oikawa yang diseret seperti kantongan sampah. Penampilan sang kapten tak kalah berantakannya.

_ Waduh, habis apa mereka? _

_ Edan, itu jadi berantakan gitu kenapa, ya?  _

_ Kok aku jadi mikir yang iya-iya? _

_ Eh, berapa ronde, tuh? _

_ Oikawa sampai bilang enggak bisa jalan. _

_ Iwaizumi agresif juga, ya? _

_ Iwaizumi seme, ya?  _

Tampaknya semua anggota klub voli Seijoh tengah sehati hari ini. Semuanya mikir yang  _ iya-iya. _ Kecuali ….

"Kalian habis  _ ngapain _ berantakan begitu?" tanya Kindaichi yang polos.

Iwaizumi membuang muka sambil mendengkus keras-keras.

"Habis dibantai fansnya Kusokawa."

Semua pikiran yang  _ iya-iya  _ langsung raib, digantikan oleh 'hah' berjamaah.

"Iwa-chan, akunya jangan diseret kayak kantong sampah begini, dong," rengek Oikawa.

"Katanya enggak bisa jalan! Lagian salahmu sendiri. Sudah tahu depan perpustakaan itu markas utama mereka, masih saja mau lewat di situ!" bentak Iwaizumi galak.

Sisa hari itu, mereka tak jadi latihan. Malah sibuk menonton drama dadakan yang dilakonkan oleh Oikawa dan Iwaizumi. Sekaligus menelan kekecewaan karena gagal total menciptakan skandal antara kapten dan  _ ace _ mereka.

End


End file.
